Te amo a ti y a nadie mas
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: bueh, un pequeño shinoyuki n n "No quería verlos juntos...pero no me queda más que estar feliz...por mi amado..." Reviews para una pesima escritora principiante? xD hago fics a pedido xDDDD one-shot


Hola

Hola! Y bienvenidos a mi birria de fic D xD,

**Bla: **cuando se oye una voz lejana

_Bla:_ lo que piensa el personaje

Ahora si!! Al fic!! (Shinoyuki xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-NO!!

Gritó desesperada antes de salir corriendo…

Sus blancos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pecho subía y bajaba producto de la agitación…

Sus piernas temblaban, por haber corrido tanto…y todo ese sufrimiento tenía dos nombres…

Haruno Sakura y Aburame Shino

No podía creer lo que había visto…pero ya nada podía hacer…solo sufrir en silencio y sentir dicha por su amigo…

FLASH BACK:

_Hoy le diré lo que siento…espero ser correspondida…_

Pensaba la dulce niña, mientras se encaminaba al área de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

Hacía tiempo que sus sensei, pensando que sería lo mejor para cada equipo, decidieron juntarlos para entrenar…

Y a decir verdad, sus sentimientos hacia el domador de insectos se habían acrecentado con el "entrenamiento" (N/A: decimos entrenamiento entre comillas por que Kurenai se quejaba de lo mal novio que era Asuma y Anko de lo retardado que era Kakashi xDDDDD/Nagasu: es que los dos son una mierda Oó/Yuki: cierto xD)

Sus compañeras de equipo charlaban animadamente con los compañeros de su amado…

-Te digo que los gatos son mejores que los perros ¬¬-Decía muy segura de sí misma la pelirroja, Reiko.

-Y yo te digo que los gatos son una mierda ¬¬-Contestaba desafiante el castaño, Kiba.

-Es que acaso nunca paran? AMBOS ANIMALES SON UNA MIERDA!! LISTO, SE ACABO EL ASUNTO!!-Gritó enfadada la pelinegra, Himeka…es bastante difícil hacer que ella se enoje, puesto que tiene paciencia de santa.

-H…Himeka-San, n-no te alteres, onegai…-Pedía la peliazul, Hinata.

-ES QUE SON TAN HARTANTES!!-Gritaba a los cuatro vientos la portadora de los ojos rojos, como la sangre.

La niña miraba con una gota en la frente.

-Realmente son así siempre?-Preguntaba su amado, Shino.

-A veces…pero normalmente se quejan de sus parejas '-Contesto la pelirrosa de ojos blancos, Yukina.

-Pareja…

-Nee, Shino-Kun….

-Que pasa?

-Hay alguien que te guste?

-Pues…

**SHINO!!**

**-**Eh?-Miró la niña, la ojijade se acercaba corriendo, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca le plantó un beso en la boca a Shino, a lo cual a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…se puso de pie, llorando…

-Yukina…esto no-- -Le quiso contradecir Shino.

-NO!!

Y se fue corriendo…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol de ciruela…abrazando sus piernas y llorando como nunca lo había echo…excepto al saber la muerte de su padre…

**Yukina…**

Esa ronca voz la sobresaltó, sin pensarlo sacó un kunai y lo lanzó al portador de la voz…el kunai fue esquivado fácilmente…

-Yukina…-Volvió a hablar el Aburame, la Hyuuga solo le ignoró, más no pasó inadvertido el hilillo de sangre que le corría del labio a su amado…pero haría como que le importase un pepino…lo que le dolió aún más si el kunai le hubiera dado-Escucha Yukina, yo-- -Más fue interrumpido…

-Te gusta Sakura-San, lo entiendo…sabes? Ella es muy bonita y amable, también es muy fuerte…

-Te equivocas…ella no-- -Interrumpido nuevamente.

-Ella…ella es una maravillosa persona Shino-Kun, no me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de ella…-Rompió a llorar nuevamente…como odiaba llorar frente a el!!

-Vas a dejarme hablar?-se arrodilló frente a ella, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-D…Deberías volver con Sakura-San…debe estar esperándote…-Dijo desviando la mirada, para evitar ver esa herida e los labios que ella tanto deseaba besar.

-Sakura me besó para darle celos a Naruto…

-NANI?!-No puedo evitar gritar.

-Verás…

FLASH BACK:

Luego de que Yukina se fuese corriendo, Shino tuvo el impulso de levantarse y explicarle todo, más Sakura lo detuvo.

-Onegai Shino, te juro que este es el único favor que te pe—

**SAKURA!! QUE COÑO HACES CON SHINO?!**

**-**Sakura…ese era…

-Naruto-Contestó divertida la pelirrosa, mientras veía acercarse al rubio.

- QUE COÑO HACES CON MI NOVIA SHINO?!-Exclamó enfadado el rubio, mientras le plantaba un golpe en la cara.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ya veo de donde ha salido esa herida…-Buscó su pañuelo con angustia, al encontrarlo, se acercó al rostro de su amado para limpiarle la sangre, sin embargo Shino le agarró la nuca de improviso atrayéndola hacia el, besando a su niña…haciendo que probara el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Cuando se separaron…

-Te amo a ti y a nadie más, Yukina…

-Yo…yo también Shino-Kun…

Cerró ese _te amo_ con otro beso, una vez que se volvieron a separar, se pusieron de pie y volvieron al área de entrenamiento, tomados de la mano…sabiendo que ambos se amaban profundamente y nada los separaría…ni siquiera los golpes de Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

xDDDD, el final como todo cuak!

xD

reviews? (¿?)


End file.
